sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Theory
| platforms = Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 4, Xbox One | genre = Survival horror | modes = Single-player | released = }} Ghost Theory is an indie video game developed and published by Dreadlocks Ltd. It is a first-person adventure horror, designed to be a serious take on ghost hunting and paranormal research, featuring real-world haunted locations. Overview Intrigued by the player's supernatural talent of clairvoyance, a struggling university department asks them to join their secret research team, making them a front-field operative in paranormal investigations. Using a wide range of ghost-hunting gadgets and abilities they will conduct missions to investigate real haunted sites, collect samples and gather evidence. Each mission is an open-ended haunted ground - a playable sandbox with its own story. The university is the player's home base, where their work will be evaluated, results assessed and where they will be briefed for their next mission. Gameplay Even though this is a horror game, ghosts won't appear without provocation. It is the player's task to find out how, to meet their objectives. During missions, ambidexterity will be a plus. The player's left hand will operate most of their gadgets and their right will interact with objects around them: turning a doorknob, pushing a door gently ajar, unearthing remains... Gadgets *'Voice Log Recorder' - serves to record and replay comments about objects and situations within a mission. *'UV Lamp' - reveals what the player's eyes cannot: most importantly, valuable samples of ectoplasm. *'Full Spectrum Camera' - a tool for obtaining hard evidence of paranormal activity. *'EMF (ElectroMagnetic Field) Meter' - by zeroing in on energy spikes, the player can detect and track paranormal activity and lead themselves towards items and locations that are important to the ghost they are hunting. *'EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) Recorder' - captures the voices of ghosts. Recordings are valuable evidence for the player's investigation and will often reveal valuable clues. *'Pendulum' - used for divination. First it needs to be charged by an object (e.g. a single recovered earring). It can then be used to find an associated object (the missing earring). Process Sudden drops in temperature indicate the close proximity of a supernatural presence. The player should keep an eye out for the telltale sign: breath condensation. When the terror gets too intense, the player can press a button to close their eyes for as long as needed. Sometimes, when the player closes their eyes as they touch an object, visions appear. Their clairvoyance allows the player to experience flashbacks associated with an object's history, which may feed the player important information about a ghost’s past or reveal further clues connected to the investigation. Development and release The game was announced at the Game Developers Session 2015 and was scheduled to be released in Q4 2017. On February 12, 2016, the game was greenlit on Steam. and on April 13, 2016 it went live on KickStarter. However, according to the game's official website and the Steam Greenlight page, the game has been delayed to Q4 2018. However, no news has been provided by the developers to support that claim. Some are speculating that the project has been cancelled without refunding the money back to their generous backers. No news about the overall progress of the game has been announced since 2017, leaving the fans disappointed and frustrated. References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Horror video games Category:Indie video games Category:Kickstarter-funded video games Category:Linux games Category:MacOS games Category:Ouya games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Single-player video games Category:Steam Greenlight games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Video games developed in the Czech Republic Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games